


(haven't you noticed that) we're both stars

by radiowrittenheart (orphan_account)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Childbirth, Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Oneshot, Spanish-speaking Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashback to ten years ago, and they were just running through multiple dimensions, having fun. Now, they were more in love than ever … and oddly enough, parents. Star <em>knew</em> - and just by looking in Marco’s eyes, they both could tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(haven't you noticed that) we're both stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the least bit sorry for the title of this story. 
> 
> In other news, I've been dying to write a cutesy thing like this for a while, so enjoy my darlings!

_“So, we’ve just settled on River,” Star admitted. “River Moon Diaz. Do you like it?”_

_She hesitated upon seeing her mother pause mid-sip of tea, and raise an eyebrow quizzically. For a moment, the Queen was eerily still and quiet, until she placed her cup down, and folded her hands._

_“Star, darling,” Queen Butterfly said, with a sigh. “Is that really what you want to name your daughter?”_

_“Of course!” Star replied, trying to swallow down the waver in her voice. “I - I mean, Marco and I went through a lot of names, there was Esperanza, Angelina, Rose, Selena, but I… I don’t know.” She placed both hands on her stomach, causing it to glow a light pink. Her baby knew that it was loved already._

_Too bad she didn’t have a name yet._

_Queen Butterfly pursed her lips, and gave a slow nod. “Now, Star, listen to me,” she spoke up, in a much softer voice than that of her usual regal one. “I know you’re young, far younger than I was when I had you, yet that doesn’t ruin my joy any less. But I want my granddaughter to be happy, whether she’s human or Mewman, raised here or back in Echo Creek, none of that matters. And I know she’s going to be spectacular-” She reached out, gently lifting up Star’s face. “-just as you are.”_

_Star blushed and managed a laugh, “Gee, Mom, when did you get so sappy?”_

_“I always was, dear, and you know it,” Queen Butterfly replied, with a soft chuckle. “And if you’d like some advice, don’t name your daughter just quite yet. After all, do you know what your father insisted on calling you before you were born?”_

_She paused for a moment, trying to compose her laughter._

_“Terra,” Queen Butterfly tittered. “Oh, I haven’t a clue why he was so fascinated with the name, but I almost complied. That is, until I saw you for the first time, my little troublemaking princess.” She smiled at her daughter lovingly. “I knew that you were a brilliant shining star, right from the first second you were born. And I want you to have that moment with your daughter, Star. Don’t rush it, because before you know it, you’re going to be giving her the wand and threatening to send her to St. Olga’s.”_

_“Don’t even joke like that,” Star said, with a shudder._

_They both shared a laugh, and looked out to the Mewnian horizon together._

_The rising sun was a sign of hope._

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

Star wished that she could float back down to Earth already, but no, here she was - back home on Mewni, practically strapped down to a hospital bed, and wishing that this would already be over and done with already. She was positive that she had broken her mother’s wrist at this point, and why, oh, why couldn’t they have let Marco in the room?

Stupid castle rules.

Stupid eleven months of waiting.

 _Everything_ was stupid at this point-

-except the fact that the room fell quiet. The doctors’ murmurs ceased, Star held her breath and it was all broken by the sound of a wailing scream. Upon hearing this sound, Star sighed and fell back against the bed, her head spinning and her heart racing.

“I am _never_ doing that again,” she mumbled.

She was just about to let her eyes close and fall asleep, until the tiniest bundle was placed in her arms. Swaddled in a pink and gold blanket, Star perked up at the sight of her newborn daughter.

It felt so surreal to actually be holding this living, breathing little girl who was surprisingly hers, and Marco’s. Oh, how the baby took after her father’s side of the family; tanned skin, wispy auburn hair and blue eyes so dark they were almost navy.

“Hi,” Star muttered. “Hi, baby.”

The little girl barely responded, but instead, she just curled into her mother’s arms. She slightly stirred at the sound of the familiar perky, upbeat voice, yet otherwise remained still.

“She’s beautiful, Star,” Queen Butterfly spoke up, gently smoothing down her own daughter’s hair.

Star could barely think. Both everything joyous and stressful flooded into her mind and all she could do was softly laugh in disbelief at the newborn baby girl in her grasp. She began to place kisses on her daughter’s face, from her forehead all the way to the little heart-shaped mole on her cheek, and kept the child closer than close to her.

Finally, what - or rather, who - she had been waiting nearly four hours to see had dashed into the room.

“Star!” Marco’s voice broke into the room, and the door practically slammed open as he rushed over, embracing Star and laughing and crying all at once. “How is it? Are you okay? Is she-” He froze at the sight of the baby girl in his wife’s arms. “-she’s perfect.”

“Yeah, I tried my best,” Star teased, with a smirk.

The crew of doctors and other royal officials filed out of the room, leaving the happy couple and their newborn child alone for a little while. Star scooted over, allowing Marco to sit next to her and they both fawned over their daughter, who stared at both of her parents wide-eyed and alert.

“She’s human,” Star mused, brushing her finger across the baby’s soft skin.

“She’s ours,” Marco said, trying his hardest to hold back the blubbering in his tone of voice. “She’s ours, and now I have you, Star, and _mi pequeño estrella_.”

He blushed a little at his sudden outburst of foreign tongue, but he was silenced by a kiss from his wife and a soft cry from their daughter. Flashback to ten years ago, and they were just running through multiple dimensions, having fun. Now, they were more in love than ever … and oddly enough, parents.

Star giggled when they parted, “What did you call her?”

“O-oh,” Marco stammered, scratching the back of his neck. “My little star. You know, ‘cause she looks a lot like you.”

Perhaps their baby was a perfect split of them, but only time would tell.

“Well, you know, actually, she’s our little River, right?”

Star paused, her gaze now fixated on the fidgeting baby girl in her arms. “Which word was star?”

Marco raised an eyebrow. “Estrella,” he said softly, practically melting at the sight before him.

She muttered the word to herself. Then, she said it again, a smile stuck on her face and she laughed out loud, not particularly caring if she alerted the newborn. “Estrella!” Star repeated, with a wide grin. “That’s it, Marco! What we were looking for!”

“That’s what you want to call her?” Marco asked. “That’s a bit of a mouthful.”

“Says the guy who wanted to name her Esperanza,” Star retorted.

“We could have called her Essie,” he playfully shot back. His gaze travelled back down to the newborn, who was slowly starting to drift into slumber. “But… Estrella? Y-you know, Mariposa is Spanish for butterfly.”

Star’s eyes practically twinkled. It just felt so right; Marco being here with her, their newborn daughter finally here, and this name. River Moon was honorable and sweet, but Estrella. Estrella Mariposa Diaz. As she said it softly to herself, Star knew - and just by looking in Marco’s eyes, they both could tell. It fit unlike any other name they thought up before.

Marco nodded, placing a kiss on his wife’s forehead. “Okay,” he murmured. “Estrella Mariposa Diaz.”

“But,” Star stifled a yawn. “We’re gonna call her Ella.”

“Okay,” he repeated, with a chuckle. “Ella.”

With a faint unintelligible murmur, Star sighed and fell asleep almost instantly. She missed Marco whispering an “i love you” and him gently taking the baby out of her arms. But he cherished this, staring his daughter in the eye, marveling in how fascinated she was at him.

One thing was for sure, whether she was royal or not, she’d be his little princess, forever and always.

Starting right now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> DUMB FAMILY FLUFF MAKIN' ME A SAP. I might expand more upon Star's hilariously chaotic pregnancy (let's just say I have a lot of funny headcanons for it), but I will definitely write adventures with little Ella, don't you folks worry.
> 
> In the meantime, comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
